Mikael
Mikael is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. He is a music prodigy and first appeared as one of the main characters in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship. He is a former student of Sacred Hearts Primary School and is now currently studying music in Prague. Biography Early Life When Mikael was little, he was very talented in singing and everyone held high regards towards him. But when he participated in a singing competition, he panicked and wanted to complete singing the song quickly, he forgot to have eye contact with the audience, thus he failed in the singing competition. Reaching for the Stars: Friendship Mikael made his debut in Book 1. When Candy JEM was having a singing practice at a certain part of the school, Mikael sat on a tree listening to them. When Joni and Emilia started fighting, he laughed at Joni's terrible singing skills and criticized them for it. As Joni got mad and shouted at him for criticizing them as if he knew everything, he hopped off the tree and ran away. A few days later, he watched them again at (presumably) the same spot where they were practicing. He laughed at them yet again for messing up, but this time not running away. He got down the tree and Emilia questioned his identity, in which he introduced himself. He later told them about them not being in beat and their wrong intonation, confidently stating that they would lose the contest if they were still not improving. He later told them to come to the music room if they wanted to correct their singing. After the class audition, Candy JEM decided to go to the music room. Mikael came after a while and Emilia asked Mikael to teach them how to sing. He only agreed after Joni hesitantly asked him to do so. Later on, Mikael tested their intonation, however Joni kept making mistakes instead of doing better, so he had to hold her back from going home until she improved while the others went home. The next day, Candy JEM informed Mikael about the song they were going to sing at the contest. He later told them that due to the song, they would need a lot of training and needed to run for an hour every time before practice. After a running practice, they began practicing. A week later, they trained at the same place behind the school. Mikael praised them for their dedication and improvement which they showed in only a span of one week. Mikael also told them which areas they needed to improve. The next day, the crew met at the music room, practicing yet again, this time looking more tired and fatigued as Mikael started to scold them. He later pressured Mia to not be frightened on stage, showing Joni as an example. This caused Mia to feel furious for being compared to Joni, and she later ran away. Mikael decided to chase after her and after he found Mia crying behind some bushes, he sat down next to her. Mikael attempted to calm her down by saying on what she was lacking, which was confidence. He later told her that it reminded him about his past, which was something he regretted. He later persuaded Mia to come back and practice so they would not make the others feel worried. Two weeks left before the competition and the crew was at the music room. Mikael concluded that they were the brand new and improved Candy JEM. As they celebrated in joy, Mikael told them that they were now capable enough to practice by themselves, and bade them farewell as they concluded that Mikael is their senior. After a few days, Joni asked him to come out behind the school and found him behind his usual spot. Mikael got down the tree and asked what happened to her voice, which she explained after that she ate the food given by Sofia. Mikael later confirmed the fact that she was baited, and later told her to not practice and talk until the day of the competition. While Joni might have thought of denying him, he told her to have faith in him. Joni met up with Mikael after a day or so at the usual place. He gave her a special 'weapon' that he always use to protect his throat and voice - chrysanthemum tea. Joni voiced her impression on its sweet taste and good effects the tea has. However, Mikael still stopped her from singing until the competition day, even if Joni desperately wanted to be with Emilia and Mia again. When the day of the competition arrived, Mikael visited Candy JEM in the waiting room, only to find Joni sitting alone looking nervous. Joni was surprised as to why Mikael was there, which he explained that he is a senior so he was allowed to enter. Mikael asked her where Mia and Emilia were, and Joni told him that they told her to wait while they were taking their number. Joni expressed her worries for not practicing for a long time, and Mikael did not deny the possibility. Joni began to get mad when she saw the Red Roses thrashing her, so she used a technique to overcome her stage fright, which was writing the Chinese word "人" (meaning person) on her palm and swallowing it. She later continued on saying that technique was not important; competitions are held to challenge themselves and understand their weaknesses and strengths. An impressed Mikael encouraged her to always have the spirit inside her, all while holding her hand. Mia and Emiia came back later telling Joni to get ready, and Mikael wished them luck. Mikael was later seen enjoying the performance, realizing the need to enjoy while performing and not stressing about it instead. Backstage, Joni ran to him to announce their victory, and Mikael congratulated them. Although he implied that the performance was not as perfect as Joni seems to make it out, he told her that all of that did not matter now, as long as they have passion, positivity and optimism in them. He told Joni that he will be going to Prague to learn more about his musical skills. He gave the star locket he had been wearing to Joni as a gift. He hugged a crying Joni as she said she would never forget him. Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Mikael sent a parcel to Candy JEM that contained three purses with adorable cat pictures on them. Style with Substance: Savvy Joni was writing an e-mail directed to Mikael to invite him modelling for a fashion design competition, but Mikael did not reply, leaving Candy JEM - mostly Joni - disappointed, even though she tried to brush it off. He later made a surprise appearance at the day of the competition which caught Joni off guard. It was revealed that Mikael e-mailed Mia during the night when Joni sent an e-mail to him. Mia stated that Mikael showed no interest in joining when he asked her more details about the fashion competition, so she told him about Joni's moody behavior since Mikael did not reply Joni's e-mail. She also mentioned about Joni's hopefulness for him to come. Hearing this, Mikael agreed to participate and the both of them kept it a secret until the day of the contest. He later appeared on the runway with Joni beside him, holding hands. They represented the season Spring, dressed in soft colors and elegant design. Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Joni sent an e-mail to Mikael about her messing up, which he replied with motivational words to Joni. He later appeared briefly near the end of the comic, as he was seen video chatting with Joni. She told him her story about Hamlet and how he went to his rightful owner. Joni then showed him a picture of her, Steve and their pets (formerly for Joni), Toro and Hamlet. He was silent for a while before Joni asked him if his connection was okay. He then asked Joni about 'the guy', and Joni told him about Steve and how he cheered up Joni when she was helping at the animal shelter. Mikael ended the video chat without properly saying anything, indicating his jealousy and made Joni confused. Happy Holidays!: Travel Season of Blossoms: Growing Up When Emilia and Joni were discussing about who they should invite for Mia's birthday party, Mia had the intention to invite Mikael too but gave up because he was studying in Prague. My Little Secret: Privacy Mikael was video calling Joni, which was laughing uncontrollably at Mikael who was telling a story about 'him mistaking the chili sauce for ketchup and made him cough for two minutes straight'. He told Joni that some girls got him a cold drink, stating their concern for him (presumably attempting to make Joni jealous). After seeing Joni's reaction, he made a victory smirk, only to get infuriated later when Joni asked if anything funny happened after that. Joni covered her computer screen when Julian barged in her room asking if he ate his pudding to avoid Julian from seeing Mikael. Both males went speechless for a while after seeing each other. Julian angrily asked Joni the meaning of this (the video chat) and Joni said that she was watching a movie, which both males claim that they could not be fooled. Julian asked Mikael who he was and Mikael said that he is Joni's good friend, asking Julian back who he is. Julian was halfway through telling Mikael he is Joni's brother when he unplugged the computer. Mikael was seen shaking his computer in confusion. Later, Joni was seen explaining to Mikael (with eyebags evident on his face) who Julian is. Mikael introduced himself after, Julian mentally said that Mikael was not 'too bad' until Mikael called him his 'Big Brother', which seemed to trigger Julian. Julian unplugged Joni's computer yet again, saying it was a 'hundred years too early to call him Big Brother'. Mikael shook his computer in disbelief again. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management At the airport, Mikael was seen buying a can of black coffee from a vending machine and sat down, internally complaining about Joni's unreliability since she was supposed to pick him up at around 4 pm, but ended up waiting almost 2 hours later. He was visibly annoyed when Candy JEM arrived, he was seen walking away from them while Joni attempted to pull him by the hem of his jacket. He pretended to have no idea about their identity. He became angrier when Joni told him that they were only a 'little late' since he knew that they were extremely late. Mia tried to handle the situation by telling him that Joni felt really bad for being late, but Mikael expressed his doubts as he pointed at an excited Joni who went up to a vending machine to try the apple soda. Mikael and Mia came up to her with anger on their faces, only to become angrier when Joni asked them for a spare change. Mikael walked away as Mia beat Joni up, further complaining about being in the plane for hours. Joni tugged On his jacket as Mikael scowled at her. She later gave a bright smile to him and gave a 'welcome home' which made Mikael slightly flustered. Mikael was later seen at the staff room talking to Miss Lee while Candy JEM spied on them. He mentioned about Miss Lee recommending him to go to Prague and how thankful he was, and also wanted to do his best at the school's anniversary show. Mikael greeted Miss Miyuki as she came inside the staff room while Joni popped out from behind. Mikael seemed to be a bit panicked at Joni's sudden appearance and told her to keep quiet when she explained how they first met him as she made a lot of embarrassing remarks. Miss Lee was confused about the statement of him hiding in trees, but Mikael quickly explained about his reason of coming back from Prague. Joni cut him off mid-sentence and boasted about him teaching Candy JEM a lot of skills that helped them in the singing contest. Miss Miyuki told Miss Lee about Candy JEM's partaking in the anniversary show which gave her the idea of making Mikael coach Candy JEM. Miss Miyuki was going to reply an agreement before Joni interrupted her as she punched the air enthusiastically. Emilia scolded her for cutting Miss Miyuki off. He made eye contact with Joni which made her beam at him. At the music room, Mikael was playing the piano while female students watched from behind the door. Mikael ended the song when he saw Emilia shouting at Joni to say things properly. He then clapped to receive everyone's attention and said that the song was for the three of them to sing at the concert. He made Candy JEM sing to test their voices as Emilia confidently exclaimed about how he would be impressed at their improvement. Mia and Emilia sang nicely, however, Joni sang worse than before and made Mikael, Emilia and Mia speechless. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Kitchen Capers: Cooking More Than Friends: Feelings Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Mikael sent another package for the three girls including Alex since Joni mentioned her often during their video calls. The package contains four T-shirts of the same design and size since all of them were the same age. Spick & Span: Cleanliness Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Appearance Mikael is a lean 14-year-old boy above average height. He has cream color hair which is kept in strands jutting downwards in every direction; and a smaller, upper cowlick (or tuft) of hair jutting upwards. He has golden eyes and a mole right at the bottom of his right eye. Similar to the rest of the characters, Mikael does not consistently wear the same type of clothes. He is considered to be very attractive, as shown when several girls stared dreamily at him and whispered about him when he was practising piano.Keeping You Waiting: Time Management, page 41 Personality Mikael is caring, patient and gentle, but sometimes, he has mood-swings (mostly happening when Joni is around). He tends to show his charm and gets angry easily when someone insulted him or teased him. He cares a lot about his future ambition, and takes light steps to reach his dream as a musician. Mikael deeply treasures music instruments, as he mentioned in Dreams Take Flight: Ambition. Abilities Singing It was mentioned in Book 1 that Mikael possessed some singing skills when he was in primary school. When he participated in a singing competition held by the school, he panicked and wanted to end the song as fast as possible, thus he forgot to have eye contact with the audience, which was the reason why he failed in the singing competition. Prodigious Talent in Music Throughout the entire series, Mikael had demonstrated his prodigious talent in music, particularly in playing the piano. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Mikael, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Hairstylist * Lyricist * Racecar Driver * Navy Officer * Keyboardist Candy Cuties Mikael along with all the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the Candy Cuties series. Mikael appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.1 * Candy Cuties Vol.2 * Candy Cuties Vol.5 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.11 * Candy Cuties Vol.12 Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Mikael was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: How would you describe Joni? * Mikael's answer: She's silly. 2. Question: How would you describe your relationship with her? * Mikael's answer: Like a cow and its master. She unconsciously leads me. 3. Question: How would you describe your relationship with Julian? * Mikael's answer: Like a horse and its rider. If I don't do as he says, he'll dig his spurs into me. 4. Question: You've been through a lot with Steve. What do you think of him? * Mikael's answer: Though he's arrogant, self-righteous, nosy, and irritatingly cheerful, he's still acceptable. 5. Question: What do you like to do when you're happy? * Mikael's answer: Play the piano. 6. Question: What do you do when you're feeling down? * Mikael's answer: Play the piano. 7. Question: Who do you think is closer to Joni? You or Steve? * Mikael's answer: Me of course! 8. Question: What's your favorite animal? * Mikael's answer: I don't have any favorite animal. However, I've discovered recently that alpacas are not as detestable as I once thought. Trivia * In the official Candy Series characters stats, several information of Mikael is revealed: ** Mikael's blood type is A. ** Mikael's favorite things are music. ** Mikael's hobbies are playing the piano and composing music. * Mikael was ranked sixth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Mikael's birthday is on October 2, hence making him a Libra. ** Positive traits of Mikael include his prodigious talent in music, proficiency in analysing, caring attitude towards his juniors and a good listener. ** Negative traits of Mikael include his tendency to become frustrated and his tendency to get frantic easily when the situation involves Joni. ** Mikael's favorite food are pizza, Western cuisine and for some special reason, toast pudding while his least favorite food is processed food. ** Mikael's strongest subjects are music and language studies while his weakest subjects are PE and Mathematics. ** Mikael's favorite dressing style is monochrome outfits that have intellectual styles. ** Mikael's pastimes are playing the piano, watching concerts and composing music. ** Mikael's role model is Ludwig van Beethoven. ** Mikael's motto is "Life is like a piece of music, in order to play beautifully, one must work hard". ** Mikael's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Studying Overseas Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Characters